


somebody dumped those dreams in a ditch.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: harsh reality crashes into tubbo and he has a breakdown.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	somebody dumped those dreams in a ditch.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a dsmp!tubbo apologist and i care for he so much he deserves the actual world.
> 
> this isn't proofread and was done on mobile so if there's any mistakes thats my bad, i just wanted angst.
> 
> also the person who comforts tubbo can be literallty anybody, i left it vague for a reason.

it's gone. l'manburg, a country built from a janky caravan meant for selling drugs. a country that withstood so many wars to declare itself independent from the greater dreamsmp. a country that was completely blown skyhigh only to be rebuilt with hopes of a new beginning now lay in absolute ruins beneath the feet of both allies and enemies alike. 

it was all gone, it's far passed the point of recovery now that the land had been practically eviscerated by both tnt and withers alike leaving behind mere scraps of what used to occupy the space. 

everyone who dared participate in this un-winable battle either watched with bittersweet grins as everything had went up in flames or attempted to fight off the brutal waves of withers constantly being re-animated to life by a certain winged-man. there was nothing they could do. it was solidified the very moment 'l'manburg is going to be gone tomorrow' were spoken into the air. 

tubbo stood atop one of the hills that perfectly captured this beautiful tragedy. he tried so hard to keep this country together, to go through every desicion logically to prevent unnecessary fights or wars breaking out but look how well that turned out. no matter what he tried to do or say, he'd be drowned out by much louder voices who berated him constantly for being such a pushover or argue with him when he does decide something on his own. it was a battle he was constantly losing and it didn't seem like there was any chance of that changing. the teen was forced to accept it, to take every harsh and bitter word thrown at him by those he considered friends and it really cemented when dream paraded the fact in front of just about everyone in the server.

with no country to govern and no one who truly believed in him, the brunette was left alone with screaming thoughts and a bottle of emotions he was made to keep down until this very moment was now boiling over, spilling it's contents out for this cruel world to see. he didn't notice the way his lip trembled, how the corner of his eyes crinkled up and filling with months and months of unshed tears that rushed down reddened cheeks. tubbo collapsed to the ground, uncaring of the rough earth and debris that dug painfully into his knees. hands had flew up to his chest, clenching tightly over the spot where his soft heart lay thrumming the saddest beat against his ribs, it was painful. 

everything was crashing around him too fast for him to comprehend, the things he wanted to stay blissfully unaware of were now crowding in on him. chanting and bellowing harsh truths that he had no way of blocking out anymore. he lurched forwards, curling in on himself as a loud, pained scream of absolute defeat tore from his throat. he didn't care who heard, he could only focus on how he openly sobbed to nothing. tubbo's chest felt tight with every wail, gasping down pitful lungfuls of air which were choked out just as quick as they came in.

"tubbo?" 

a voice, soft and full of concern barely even registered within the boy's head. his haze was momentarily broken when a hand was placed delicately on his shoulder as if he were a fragile porcelain doll who was on the verge of shattering completely. tubbo could barely lift himself to see who was there, his vision was far too blurred by tears and his head hurt too much to care. he needed something to ground him, something he can hold onto to keep himself from slipping from reality. the boy stumbled, rushing face first into the chest the stranger. he could feel this person tense up intially before relaxing, arms came up to wrap him in a firm but comforting grip. it only caused tubbo to sob even harder than he already was. he clung to them as if they were a lifeline he so desperately needed, fabric being clawed and twisted underneath his hands not wanting to be let go in fear of being swallowed up by darkness. 

" shh. . . .it's okay. . .you're okay. . ." 

the voice coo's, strained as if they were trying not to cry with him. small circles were rubbed into the brunette's back, easing him through his breakdown that didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon unless tubbo exhausted himself completely. the stranger didn't seem to mind, merely humming soft words of comfort to the boy and allowing themselves to be an anchor for a poor soul who was tossed into situations he could not control.


End file.
